


You Do Something To Me

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Loup!Verse [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Politics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two lovers, their trials and eventual triumphs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Something To Me

_“You do something to me_

 _That I can’t explain._

 _So would I be out of line if I said_

 _I miss you?” Incubus_

 _Montreal, Winter 2005_

Henrik stood at the large hotel window and looked out at the city below him. It was dark and blustery and the snow swirling about made the night more sinister than it had any right to be. He didn’t want to be at the Winter Solstice meetings of European Collective and the Canadian wolves, who called themselves _loup-garou_. But he hadn’t had much of a choice. He was the last of the single full-blood scions old enough and without family to take up the responsibilities of the Swedish wolves.  So the mantle had fallen onto him and he was now the twentieth clan representative _,_ his name added to the archives, his tenure lasting as long as he lived.

Henrik made a face at the memory and rubbed at his face. He didn’t like how final simply writing his name in some old, mouldering roll of parchment had felt for him. It was true that being the representative for all of Sweden wouldn’t cut into his regular life much, but the idea that he would have to carry the responsibility of about seven hundred lives did keep him up at night sometimes. After all, he was only twenty-two and focusing more on his career as a goalie for Frolunda HC and hopefully getting to play in the NHL. Being a diplomat and a politician rolled into one had never figured highly into his plans at all.

Hell, he hadn’t even figured that he would get the position. His brother Joel was also in the running, yet in the end, it had all come to him. And no one had given him an answer as to why that had been the case. Not even Joel, who had simply looked down and refused to speak of the matter any further.

He shook his head, which made his fine hair flop into his face. He brushed it away with an impatient gesture and made his way to the large bed. It was late at night, but he was wide awake. It was simply the curse of travelling different time zones and although he hated it, there was no way that he could have cancelled the invitation.

The regency had been announced for the Eastern Packs and protocol demanded that all the clan leaders make an appearance to pay their respects. Not to mention open up communication and seal deals quickly and efficiently. There was a list of demands in a leather file folder in his luggage and he had gone over the paperwork himself time and time again under the watchful eye of the older wolves in the pack and he had enough pride to want to personally broker them.

He bit his lip and looked at his watch. It was still quite a few hours until it would be deemed a reasonable time to get up and be out and about. Television in Canada mystified him and there was only so much he could do on the internet that didn’t include chatting or email or even half-heartedly surfing around for porn. He was too wound up to sleep and he desperately needed to kill time.

Henrik sighed and walked over to the desk where he had tossed his key-card and wallet. Maybe there was a coffee shop open he could sit in for a bit. Maybe talk to some other poor fool suffering from insomnia like he was. Although it wasn’t on his top-ten things to do for excitement, he figured it was better than pacing around his room and driving himself mad.

Deciding on taking the lesser of the two evils, he shoved his key-card and wallet into his pocket and left his room. He was going to be in Canada for a week. He might as well do something other than meetings and sitting around in his hotel room. A coffee shop seemed like a great place to start.

~*~*~*~

Sidney yawned widely as he stirred the second milky hot chocolate he had been nursing for the past half-hour. He glanced at the paperback that he had been meaning to read, but he was too disinterested and too wound up to actually start. He glanced at the clock and sighed. The meeting wasn’t going to start until a few hours and he was simply too hyped up to sleep and Kris had already threatened to bite him if he didn’t stop tossing and turning and keeping him awake. So he had decided the best thing to do was to grab the book he had bought at the airport and go to the coffee shop in the lobby and kill time until sleep finally overtook him.

He sighed and pulled the baseball cap he had mashed on his head off to run his hands through his hair, which was messy as hell. He messed up his hair a bit more and shoved his cap back onto his head. He blinked and looked around the coffee shop, hoping that maybe there would be another person there to talk to and ease the insomnia fuelled boredom.

He didn’t want to be here, even though it was pretty cool to be put up in a posh hotel and have a bit of a holiday in a famous city. The regent had done everything to make him and the other young wolves feel at home, like taking them around town, giving them a generous spending allowance and actually spending time with them. But it didn’t wash away the stigma of being a _loup-garou_.

Sidney scowled to himself as he rested his chin on his arms and spaced out. It was bad enough that he was an awkward kid with the hockey world watching his every move, since they were all convinced that he was Gretzky’s heir apparent. That was pressure enough for a normal kid. But it was ten times worse on a kid that turned furry once a month ever since he had been ten years old. He had only been taking a short-cut on his way home from the convenience store and had gotten mauled by a rogue; giving him full-access to a world he still wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a part of.

He had been taught early how to slip away and run without detection by a couple of the older _loups_ that the regent had specifically sent over to his small town once he had been released from hospital. Although they had been very close for a couple of years, the relationship hadn’t lasted after he was deemed to have gained enough knowledge of the world of the _loup._ He had been taught to fight as a _loup_ and forced to attend meetings, things that he had never learned to like, despite understanding the necessity for them. Once those things had been done, they had left him. He guessed that he could have tried harder to continue the bond, in hindsight. But then, He just wanted to have a normal life like his friends had. Although it had been taken away from him at too early of an age, it hadn’t stopped him from wanting and reaching for it with all he had. It was true that there were perks, but sometimes, Sidney wished he was just as normal as his buddies on his team.

To him, their problems seemed mundane and uncomplicated. If they had to deal with as much protocol and political grandstanding as he did, he was sure that they would flounder and sink fairly quickly. Hell, he was always surprised that he was keeping his nose clean and remained on neutral ground. But he was sure that the regent was pulling strings from behind the scenes, since most of the young _loups_ attended court, but not council where all the decisions were truly made.

“Do you mind if I share your table?” A softly accented voice broke into his thoughts, making him blink a few times as he came back to reality. The scent of fresh snow and fir assaulted his senses, kick-starting the _loup_ part of his brain. The visuals did the work of short-circuiting his brain at the sight before him. It looked like someone up above had answered his prayers.

Although the age was wrong, the looks were right on target. The speaker was tall and sparsely built and impeccably dressed. His looks, although not classically handsome, were rugged and enhanced by a blindingly white smile and mossy green eyes. Those eyes were what made Sidney not come back to himself until the gorgeous stranger made a small gesture towards the empty booth across from Sidney.

“Uh...yeah...Sure.” He stammered as he pulled his book and cup closer to himself to make room for the man, who set a cup of spicy smelling liquid and a plate containing a scone down on the cleared space. He slid his tailored jacket off his shoulders and tossed it into the far corner of the booth before he sat down. He smiled at Sid and it was all he could do to keep on breathing. That man really did have a gorgeous smile.

“I am sorry, but I didn’t want to sit alone. I could not sleep, so I came downstairs for coffee and company, I think.” He told Sidney as he picked up his cup and took a sip. Sid’s eyes widened slightly at the accent and his pulse quickened. This was one of the foreign wolves! Kris was going to flip when he told him he was sitting with one of them! Especially since Carbonneau had been clear that they wouldn’t speak with the foreign delegations, but only get to see them from a distance. This was awesome!

“Uh...oh yeah. Me too. “Sidney stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up at both the realization and also by how mature and sophisticated the other wolf was compared to him. Despite the late hour, the other wolf had dressed as if he was going to a fancy dinner. Sid himself was dressed in his ratty t-shirt and flannel pants and baseball cap, not really expecting to meet anyone else other than the North American _loups_. Although it was cool, it was also a bit embarrassing. The situation, once again reminded him that he was still an awkward kid at the end of the day.

The other wolf didn’t seem fazed by the situation and put his cup down on the table.

“I am sorry. I haven’t introduced myself to you yet. I am Hendrik Lundqvist. I am from Sweden, in case you were wondering about the accent.” He explained his tone amused and apologetic as he spoke.

Sidney smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Sidney Crosby, Eastern Canada Pack.”

Henrik smiled again and put his cup down to shake his hand, sending ripples of electricity through Sidney with his warm and solid grip. Sidney’s eyes widened at the feeling and it was all he could do not to roll over and bare his belly to the Swedish wolf. Despite the short amount of time that had passed, Sidney felt as if he couldn’t go on without Henrik in his life. He hadn’t ever felt that kind of vibe from any of the _loups_ that he had been around before, not Kris, Flower, not Pascal and certainly _not_ Carbonneau.

He now sort of understood the whispers that he had heard from older _loups_. The whispers that tended to peter away whenever the young ones showed up. They must have been about this kind of situation, he supposed. He just wished that he had more information on where to go from the initial jolt of energy and desire and whether the other wolf felt the same energy that he did.

“I am pleased to meet you.” Henrik replied once they had shaken hands and let go. There was a silence and both of the wolves took the opportunity to take sips from their neglected drinks. Henrik himself grasped his cup hard and let the warmth of the liquid seep through his trembling hands. He had suddenly become both chilled and shaky after having come in contact with Sidney and it was disturbing him. He never had such a reaction to another wolf before and he didn’t know what to make of it. He had only _met_ the youngling and he felt compulsively drawn to possess him body and soul.

The intensity of his emotions both scared and unnerved him and he fought to keep his composure in the face of the situation. Sidney Crosby was young. Not only was he very young, he was more than likely living under the Regent’s thumb. There was no way that even _if_ the youngling felt the same way about him that getting together would be a guaranteed situation. His life was in Sweden and the youngling’s was in Canada and he wasn’t there to poach wolves. He was there to make a diplomatic appearance and hopefully broker deals for his clan. That was what came first.

“Are you from Stockholm, then?” Sidney asked, breaking the silence that felt a tad too long.

Henrik looked up from his cup and laughed softly. “No. I live outside of Stockholm. I was born in Are, in the north. Are you from Montreal?”

Sidney shook his head. “I was born in a small town in Nova Scotia. I play hockey in Pittsburgh.” He explained, hoping that the explanation was suitable for Henrik’s inspection. It wasn’t that he was always looking for approval. It was nice, but his world didn’t revolve around getting it. But getting Henrik’s approval was a different thing altogether. He _needed_ for Henrik to see him as suitable and make a move based on that suitability. It was important in ways that he couldn’t explain even if he tried.

Henrik smiled and Sidney felt himself relax. “I play hockey too, for Frolunda HC. I am a goal-tender. What position do you play?”

Sidney smiled widely at that. “Center. I’m hoping we get the cup soon.”

Henrik nodded as the pieces all fell into place. This kid was _that_ Sidney Crosby. The Next One that everyone was talking about and scrutinizing as if he were an interesting specimen under glass. He felt sort of sorry for him once he understood who he was talking to. Yet, he was also surprised at the temerity of the kid to be out here, in the middle of the night with no guardian. That took some skill on his part, since back home; the pups would have definitely been kept under lock and key.

 “I also hope I get to play in the NHL soon. I love playing for Frolunda, but playing the NHL is a big deal.” Henrik commented as he took a bite out of his scone. Sidney nodded in agreement.

“Which team would you want to play for?” Sidney asked the Swede as he tried to not stare at the handsome wolf. Or at least do it as to not get caught by the other wolf.

Henrik swallowed and pressed his napkin to his lips before speaking.

“I don’t have a preference. I would just be happy to play in the NHL.” He replied before putting his napkin down and steepling his hands over his plate.

“And you? Are you happy with your team?” he asked Sidney, smiling inwardly as the young _loup_ turned pink at the question. It was cute, seeing him get all flustered by a simple question.

“I like the Penguins. I think we can go far.” Sidney replied, slumping slightly in his chair as he tried to not feel absurdly pleased at being talked to like an adult.

“How old are you? Nineteen?” Henrik asked, unfolding his hands to pick up his scone to polish it off. He felt like a kid again, beating around the bush as he tried to figure out how to tell the object of his affection where his feelings lay.

He didn’t think it was harder because Sidney was male. Sexuality was something fluid among his kind. No one really knew why that was the case and he personally thought that it was based on the circumstances and personality of the other person, rather than innate attraction to a gender. He himself had been attracted to both women and men, as had his brother. After so many relationships, they had come to that conclusion and that had worked well enough for them.

He kept his gaze on Sidney and wondered if the youngling knew of that side of their nature. By the way that he was turning a darker pink and shifting about in his seat despite being asked such a simple question, he had to guess in the negative. He had no qualms about acting on the chemistry between them, but there were certain lines he wouldn’t cross.

“I’ll be nineteen when the new season begins. Why?” Sidney asked, his eyes going dark and the pulse throbbing visibly and quickly in his neck as he spoke.

Henrik’s eyes narrowed and turned a brilliant green only for a second before he spoke. It wasn’t such a big age difference and by human and wolf law, he was legal. For his part, Sidney remained very still, his brown eyes lightening to a hazel shade as he waited for Henrik to act.

Henrik leaned forward and was about to act on his quick decision when he was stopped by the sight of Ethan Moreau, a western-based wolf he had met earlier in passing and his colleague from the European Council. A young, brash Russian wolf named Alexander Ovechkin, both of whom were headed his way.

“ Henrik Lundqvist?” Moreau asked, making Henrik stand up and incline his head in acknowledgement. The lieutenant, for his part, smiled a brief smile before he gestured to Alexander Ovechkin, whom Henrik knew only by sight and reputation. Despite them being the representatives for the Northern European wolves, they hadn’t had the chance to really interact face to face with each other.

“Your colleague has just arrived and was looking for you. I also want to remind you that the meeting starts in an hour.” Moreau reminded him. Henrik murmured a non-committal response to that. He turned around and gave Sidney an apologetic look before he took Ovechkin to his suite to prep him. Sidney only nodded back, his eyes blank before Moreau looked at him, making him scrunch down in his seat in chagrin at being caught.

~*~*~*~

Sidney watched him whenever he could. From a distance, since Moreau had ratted him out to Carbonneau, who then made sure that he was never far from the other pups. He also made sure that they didn’t get near the European wolves and most of the Western council. The only exception was the Western Alpha, Sheldon Souray who was considered an honorary member of the Eastern pack due to his mate, Jose Theodore. It was an exception that was tacitly allowed and not really discussed by the community by and large. There was scandal surrounding their mating, since Theodore wasn’t a strong _loup_ and there were rumours that he had been a whore that had made the rounds all over the Eastern council. No one would confirm or deny the stories and the Regent tended to snap and punish anyone stupid enough to indulge in the gossip. The Western Alpha himself had taken action and his punishments had been swift and brutal enough that the old gossip had literally disappeared over night once he had taken steps to stop it.

But _loups_ were like other wolves, scenting out and culling out the perceived weak ones and as long as he lived, Theodore would be a target for any malcontents looking to pick a fight. The worst thing was that on top of that knowledge, there was also something dark, pitiful and _broken_ within the _loup._  Sidney didn’t know if anyone else noticed it like he did. It was painfully obvious to him, by the way that the Western Alpha always moved slightly in front of Theodore whenever a stranger came too close to them. It was subtle, but it was there. The other sign was how the Alpha’s eyes shifted to an angry copper whenever he looked at Roy and how his hand always seemed to be locked around Theodore’s wrist whenever the older _loup_ came too close.

 Although part of the Eastern pack, none of the pups were allowed to come near Theodore. It was not a rule that was official per say, but The Regent had always manoeuvred things so that the Alpha and his mate were never close by. No one had questioned the arrangement and no reason has been given. It was just the way that things are in the court. Sidney suspected that it could be that The Regent was afraid of exposing them to Theodore’s brokenness, since most of them are quite young and sheltered and unable to cope with that much dysfunction that somehow seemed to cling to him like strong perfume. He accepted the reasoning, but disagreed with the logic behind it. Either way, he followed the rules and sat with Kris, Marc-Andre, Jason Pominville, Jonny Towes and the others.

Just like the good little boy he always was. No matter how much he hated that persona, he still slipped into it easily. That’s the reason why he sat there, in his uncomfortable new suit and tried not to fidget like Kris and Marc-Andre were both doing against their restrictive ties and starched shirt collars. They got glared into submission by The Regent and they stayed still long enough for the foreign wolves to be introduced and the court meetings to begin.

Once they filed in and taken their spots, no one paid attention to the pups and they all indulged in small bits of mischief. Even Sid was tempted to join in, but his attention was caught and held by Henrik, who was in a crisp grey suit and white shirt and was sitting next to a messy-haired wolf with piercing blue eyes and a nose that had been broken at least once in the past. Both looked too young to be there, compared with the other wolves surrounding them from the other packs and nations.

But Sidney wasn’t fooled. They were sitting there for a reason. They must have had heavy amounts of power behind them to have been chosen as emissaries for their nations. Either that or the wolves in Europe simply didn’t have enough fire-power to choose from.

Sidney toyed with that idea briefly until he saw the Western Alpha’s mate give them a wide berth. Weaker wolves recoiled from power as if they had encountered a hot flame. Theodore was no exception and in Sidney’s eyes, has become a default sensor for power.

He didn’t keep watching the other _loup_ though. He had only heard stories about Souray and he knew better than to stir up his wrath. Especially when Sidney hadn’t proven himself among the pack as of yet. He knew the time was coming and simply pushed it out of his mind. To him, it was the same as proving himself on the ice. And until the time came, he would treat the situation as he treated competitions.

He looked up at the ceiling and then at Kris, who looked like he was drawing a complex pattern on his knee as he pretended to listen to the proceedings. Sidney felt his mouth quirk up into a lop-sided smile as he watched Kris’s fingers loop and trace the fine wool of his suit trousers. He was so busy watching his friend that he nearly missed the eerie feeling of someone’s eyes on the back of his head.

Sidney looked away and saw Henrik’s fathomless green eyes focused on him, a neutral mask firmly in place as he did so. Although Sidney hadn’t a clue about the emotions behind that mask, he still felt his cheeks heat up with want and need.  He wanted to be manhandled and kissed until his head was spinning and his lips bruised and tender. He wanted those eyes looking deep into his as Hendrik’s hands roamed his body. He wanted all those things with such a deep-seated yearning that it scared him with its intensity.

Sidney swallowed and tried to control his desires. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and turned his head away from Henrik. There was no sense in tormenting himself any further with something that he couldn’t have. He had seen the way Henrik’s eyes had flashed when his age had been laid out on the table. He had done his homework and knew that there were five years between them. It didn’t bother him, but he couldn’t say the same for Henrik. And there was also the question of logistics.

Sidney was being watched and there was no way that he could get a message to Henrik even if he wanted to. He sighed and opened his eyes and concentrated on the pattern of the carpet underneath his feet. It was a lovely fantasy, but there was no way that it would ever come to pass. He would just be another frustrated kid and he would eventually outgrow that passion once he had actually had a flesh and blood partner to be with. That would be the end of it, he supposed. But it still didn’t do anything to ease the sick feeling that had settled itself right below his breastbone.

He couldn’t dwell on the emotion though. Not when there was polite clapping and the rest of the pups around him were standing up with alacrity that told him that court was over and the true purpose of the council was about to begin. He pasted a smile on his face and stood with his friends as they all waited to get dismissed. He couldn’t let anyone see what had torn him up inside. There was no help for it. He would just have to deal with it on his own and that was the end of it.

Sidney dutifully followed Kris and Marc-Andre and Jason and paid his respects to The Regent and the Western Alpha as well as Ovechkin and Henrik and the myriad other representatives of the loose European Union: Plekanec, Filipula, Selanne, Hiller, Huet, Hecht and Visnovsky. He was glad that he had to move fast, so that his contact with Henrik was limited to about ten seconds or so and he was on his way to the next wolf. Once the gauntlet had been run, all of the pups got set loose in the dining room, the idea being that they would eat and then have all of the evening free to mess around on their floor, amusing themselves with all that the hotel could offer them.

To the others, it was perfect: no adult supervision and enough time to see about picking up some of the other female guests. And if that failed, to either get sick of video games or to sneak some porno on their laptops. It was a license to do whatever the hell they wanted and they were going to push it as far as they possibly could. Although he was still fairly choked up about the impossibility of ever getting together with Henrik, Sidney was pretty excited about having a wild night with the rest of the pups. Even if it meant having to babysit some of the younger ones, like Gagner and Jonny Toews, who were away from home and the human world for their first time ever. Maybe it was the thing that he needed to get over the situation.

So he did his best to push it all out of his mind and enjoy himself. This turned out to be the order of the day, what with the excellent food and the private school girls that were eating at the same time they were. By a silent mutual agreement, they had swarmed each other’s tables and had started talking, making the evening go by pretty fast. Plans and room numbers were exchanged and Sidney himself even managed to get the room number of a pretty redhead. He hadn’t promised her anything, but he knew that he more than likely would have to clear out of his room, if Kris’s meaningful looks were anything to go by. He wasn’t particularly thrilled with the prospect, but he figured that if he was going to be serious about forgetting Henrik, he was going to have to do something to prove it. And the redhead was easy on the eyes and sweet. A perfect combination for someone as reticent and not so experienced as him.

Having weighed the pros and cons of the situation, Sidney headed upstairs to get his more comfortable clothes and his extra cash in case things either A) didn’t work out with the redhead or B) he needed something to sweeten the pot afterwards while they said their farewells. He wasn’t thinking of anything else. Only that he hoped Kris had had enough foresight to pack a box of condoms that he could fish some out of. He had been born in a small town and it didn’t take too much to know that it only took one time to get something like the clap or a kid. Either prospect wasn’t appealing to him, so he really hoped that he wouldn’t have to rely on the old mutual handjob routine.

Sidney’s mind was so full of all of these logistics that it made sense as to why when he got onto the empty elevator, he didn’t even think twice to look at the person that rushed in beside him at the last minute. The doors closed and he only looked up to press the number of his floor and froze when he met Henrik’s startlingly green eyes.

“Thank you for not shutting the doors on me.” Henrik told him as he pressed the number to his floor, which Sidney noted was about three floors above him and most of the other pups.

“No problem.” Sidney muttered as he finally moved to push the button to his own floor. He pressed the button and moved away to stare at the flashing numbers above the doors. He would have continued doing that if it hadn’t been for him sensing Henrik moving closer to him.

“What are you doing?” Sidney asked in a quiet voice. Although he was sure that Henrik meant him no harm, he didn’t see any reason not to keep his guard up.

“Getting closer...maybe continuing what was interrupted earlier today. But only if you want it.”

Henrik answered quietly. Sidney stood perfectly still as he thought over the pros and cons of the preposition. He had to be honest with himself and admit that he did want this desperately. Although there was a chance that he could end up on the short end of the emotional stick regarding the possible one night stand, he would take it. Just to have a taste of that delicious looking forbidden fruit, he would take it.

“Yeah, I do want it.” He answered, moving to meet Henrik’s eyes. Henrik himself smiled before he reached out and stroked Sidney’s cheekbone. Sidney let out an involuntary sigh and closed his eyes. He felt Henrik move closer and found himself pressed up against the steel wall of the elevator and being kissed within an inch of his life by the same wolf he had been fantasizing about earlier.

“Uh.” Was all he could think to say after Henrik had pulled away from him, his eyes almost a day-glow green and his lips glistening wet as he did so.  He licked his own lips and sighed raggedly as Henrik leaned in again and sucked on his neck, his lips moist and soft against his skin and making his entire body stand to attention with the action. Sid closed his eyes and let him suck, kiss and lick to his heart’s content.  He stopped thinking about then. It felt too damned good to worry about what was going to happen next.

“We’re here.” Henrik breathes into his ear and Sidney blearily opens his eyes in time to see that they have completely by-passed his floor and ended up on Henrik’s floor. He knows that’s the case, since the floor that they disembark on looks _nicer_ than the one he and Kris and the others are on. He doesn’t have time to go off on another tangent, since they stop at the nearest door and Henrik swipes the card and hey presto, they are in and it hits him: he’s going to get laid with a veritable god and he has no _previous experience._

He realized that at the same moment that Henrik turned away from putting out the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the doorknob and locking the door behind them. He looked at Sidney and smiled softly at him, making his nervousness dissipate slightly. He smiled back at Henrik, who then wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

He bent his head and captured Sidney’s lips with gentle motions. He opened his mouth and gently traced Sidney’s full lower lip with his tongue, making the younger man press himself against him. Sidney moaned deep in his throat and felt as if he was sinking deep into warm waters that he knew he would never find his way out of. It felt better than he had ever imagined a kiss could possibly feel. And it kept getting better once Henrik started to suck on his lip, coaxing him to open up and let him in.

Sidney followed the wordless instructions and Henrik‘s tongue slid into his mouth, moving slowly and carefully, tasting every single part of him. Henrik’s hands moved up from his lower back and buried themselves in his hair, messing it up as he deepened the kiss.

They stood there, kissing for what felt like years until Henrik nudged him towards the bed. He broke the kiss as Sidney sat down. Henrik sat down beside him and pushed his hair out of his face before he leaned in to kiss him again. A slow, deep kiss that he didn’t break off as he unknotted the tie Sidney had struggled so hard to get perfect before pulling it off and letting fall on the carpet. He did the same with the suit jacket and stiff shirt, but not as smoothly as before, since Sidney was doing the same to him. Although it was clumsy, it had the desired effect on Henrik. Soon, both of them were bare from the waist up and hard as hell.

It was then that Henrik pushed him down on his back and straddled him, careful to move slowly so that Sidney wouldn’t feel trapped or threatened. He didn’t want for him to feel coerced or pressured into the situation, even though he was sure that he hadn’t gotten mixed signals from him earlier that night. He looked down at Sidney and saw that the younger man’s face was flushed pink and his lips were dark and swollen with all the kissing that they had been doing. Sidney was gorgeous. There were no other words for it as he lay there, languid and ripe and waiting for what was going to come next.

He was debating what his next move was going to be when Sidney propped himself up on his left elbow while he reached out with his right hand and started to fumbled with the top button of Henrik’s trousers. Deciding that was the way he was going to go, he moved closer to give Sidney better access before doing the same. Although it took a bit longer than he had anticipated, Sidney did manage to get his hand into his trousers. His fingers closed tentatively around Henrik’s cock and it was all he could do to not moan at the feel of those cool, calloused fingers around his solid erection.

He did sigh and that must have been the right thing to do, since Sidney’s grip tightened with just enough pressure before he started to move his hand up and down. It got him hot and heavy, that delicious friction before he brought himself under control. He took a few deep breaths before he was confident enough he wasn’t going to be in any danger from coming too soon.

Once that had been done, he reached down and unbuttoned Sidney’s pants and hooked his finger in the waistband to pull them and the briefs underneath down. He didn’t stop until both articles of clothing were down to Sidney’s knees, leaving his dark-haired groin and pale thighs exposed. Sidney came as advertised, that was for sure. His cock was flushed and standing at attention from its nest of curling black hair, both providing such a contrast to the rest of his lower body. Thick and big, it was quite a sight on its own. Already, there were a few drops of precome glistening at the tip and Henrik suspected that the kid wouldn’t last if he was already that excited.

He pulled away slightly and blindly reached behind him until his fingers came in contact with his toiletry bag. He looked down briefly and bit his lip when Sidney pressed his fingers in just the right spot. He had to move and move fast. With that in mind, he fished out a foil-wrapped package and a small tube of lube that he always kept just in case of situations like these. He dropped the bottle beside Sidney’s body and tore the small packet open. He pulled the condom out and pushed Sidney’s hand out of the way, making Sidney look up at him in confusion.

“It’s okay.” Henrik murmured before he expertly rolled the condom onto his cock. Once that was done, he picked up the tube of lube and squirted some onto his hand. With his left hand he started stroking Sidney’s cock while he prepared him.

Sidney let out a soft whimper when he felt Henrik’s fingers prodding carefully at his entrance. Henrik paused and let his fingers rest against Sidney’s entrance before he redoubled his attentions on Sidney’s cock. This seemed to do the trick, because after a few moments Sidney’s body relaxed and Henrik was able to ease a finger in. He moved his finger blindly and managed to brush against the hot, hard little knot of Sidney’s prostate, which made him cry out in shock and pleasure.

Henrik didn’t waste time and added his other finger, hoping that he wasn’t pushing Sidney over the edge with this action. Sidney whimpered and his hands clenched against the bed. Already, he was feeling the tell-tale pressure behind his eyelids and he was really hoping that he wasn’t going to blow his load before they went all the way. But if Henrik didn’t hurry up, it was going to happen for sure.

He must have read Sidney’s mind, because the fingers were withdrawn, his cock stopped being played with and his legs got pushed out of the way. These actions made him open his eyes to slits to see Henrik position himself at his entrance, his expression intense as he was about to take that next step. He noted that Henrik’s eyes were too bright before all thoughts were driven out of his mind by the harsh pain of being entered.

Sidney wanted to scream and pull away, but Henrik’s hands and murmured promises that it wouldn’t hurt much longer stopped that impulse. He did let out a couple of whimpers and dug his nails into Henrik’s forearms to still himself and focus on something else other than awful pain. It was so bad that he was afraid that he would break from it. But a small part of him knew that he was on a brink of something that would turn out to be better than he would have ever hoped to experience.

 Sure enough, when he was about to plead to stop, the burning pressure turned into a bearable fullness that once Henrik started moving turned into mind-blowing pleasure. It turned his vision hazy and grey and everything around him was utterly fuzzy. His body still experienced everything sharply and the pressure behind his eyes deepened to the point that he thought the top of his head was going to come off.

Yeah, he had experienced the build-up to orgasms and even orgasms by himself and with a few partners here and there, but they weren’t as intense as this one was shaping up to be. Henrik growled and pulled him close, burying his nose into Sid’s neck. Sid was so overwhelmed by Henrik’s scent and by how his body felt like it was melting into Henrik’s own that he only gasped when Henrik’s teeth sunk into his neck. It hurt, but it didn’t matter to him. He was so besieged by the sensations and emotions that he passively accepted it.

“Bite me back.” Henrik whispered into his ear as he then kissed the skin he had bruised and bloodied with his canine teeth. Sidney gulped in a deep breath before he followed the instructions, sinking his teeth into Henrik’s shoulder. Henrik howled then and bucked his hips hard against Sidney, making him slide backwards with the force of his thrusts. A white heat filled him and he felt completely filled up and _claimed._ That was the last coherent thought that he had before the orgasm shot up from his groin up to his mind and made his brain melt in a white storm cloud of bliss that left him weak and limp once it had made its way though him.

They didn’t speak as they tried to gather themselves up. They lay in silence, their eyes closed until they managed to get their breathing in check. Once that had been achieved, Henrik got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Sidney to lying exhausted in the bed. He moved a bit when Henrik came back with a warm, wet washcloth and wordlessly cleaned him up. He even dabbed at the bit of dried blood on his neck before he cleaned the rest of him.

Although it was a nice gesture, Sid felt himself flushing in slight embarrassment at having to be cleaned up like a little kid. His embarrassment ebbed away a bit at a time as he saw how Henrik was absorbed in his task and felt how gentle he was being as well. There was nothing clinical about the situation and that helped relax him even further so that he could actually enjoy it.

Once Henrik had finished, he left the bed and returned with two bottles of chilled water and handed one to Sid, who couldn’t help but to be utterly touched by the gesture. He drank the water and felt that he could get used to whatever this was. Henrik was not at all what he had expected and he knew that he would remember this encounter quite clearly in the years to come.

“Was it good?” his thoughts were interrupted by Henrik, who had finished his water and was now lying beside him, lazily tracing patterns on Sidney’s chest and shoulder. He did notice though, that those long, slim fingers concentrated their movements on the place where he had been bitten, which had quickly healed after having been cleaned.

Sidney turned to him and smiled. “I think my brain melted for a second there, so yeah. It was good.” He replied, making Henrik laugh softly before he leaned over and kissed him again.

“I’m glad.” He replied after he broke away from the kiss and pulled down the covers, making Sidney squawk before crawling under them beside Henrik.

“Can we do it again later?” Sidney asked, making Henrik laugh again before he turned out the light.

“If it makes you happy, we’ll do it as often as we possibly can.” He replied as he pulled Sidney into his arms. Sidney made a happy noise in the back of his throat and curled up against Henrik’s chest.

He had never been as content as he had been at that particular moment and hadn’t even put up a fight the moment that sleep came to overtake him. Henrik himself hadn’t been able to stay awake. The sex, coupled with the warm weight of Sidney in his arms was enough to send him off into a peaceful and well earned sleep. His last drowsy thought had been that he was glad he had gone with his instincts and that whatever would happen, nothing was going to change between him and Sidney.

~*~*~*~

Sidney was rudely awakened by the loud pounding at the door and by Henrik leaping out of bed and awkwardly pulling his boxers and trousers on in half-asleep urgency to get dressed and to stop the noise that was interrupting his sleep. Sidney himself sat up and rubbed at his eyes, trying, but failing to dispel the sleep that was keeping his eyes at half-mast.

He lay back in the bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulders and closed his eyes. He was sure that whatever it was that Henrik would be more than capable in dealing with the situation.

The idea was dispelled when he heard two voices arguing furiously. He would have ignored the noise, but it sounded as if it was coming closer rather than going away or abating. Frowning, he sat up and was utterly glad that he was still in the bed when he saw Carbonneau and Henrik standing in the doorway. If he hadn’t been, he was sure he would have fallen to the floor.

Sidney wanted at that moment to disappear into the covers and pretend that this was _not_ happening. That he was not lying in a bed, completely naked and reeking of pheromones, sex and Henrik while his _loup_ guardian (and not to mention the Regent of the Eastern pack) was staring at him with an unreadable expression. He really did want to die at that moment. Not only was his morning after cut short, he was also painfully aware of his age, his gawkiness and the trouble that he was going to be in the minute that Henrik was out of the way.

He hadn’t broken human consent laws, but he had broken _loup_ laws by going against his Alpha’s explicit orders and he knew that there would be hell to pay. All of this, he knew within a second’s time of catching his Regent’s steely gaze. He didn’t dare look at Henrik. He was too ashamed at being shown at what a child he really was when he was trying to pretend and to be otherwise.

Henrik simply stood there, not looking away and not saying anything. He knew that the Regent had a damned good reason for showing up and that it wasn’t his place to interfere.

“Stay here.”  Carbonneau ordered him crisply, his words thick with the accent of his mother tongue. The Regent then turned to Lundqvist, who was watching the proceedings with a neutral expression on his face.

“You, get dressed and come with me. I will be waiting for you in my suite.” He barked out at Henrik, who waited until he had left before following the command. Sidney watched him get dressed and cleaned up, his stomach tying itself in knots as he wondered how his Alpha was going to deal with the situation.

“Don’t look like that. It won’t be horrible.” Henrik assured him, giving him one last soft kiss before throwing on his suit jacket and left the room. Sidney tried to be optimistic, but deep down; he knew that it would be that horrible. He just didn’t know in which way it would be.

~*~*~*~*

He kept biting his lip as the elevator came and took him to the Regent’s floor. When the elevator doors opened, he was greeted by Moreau, who pressed his lips in a thin line and led him to the Regent’s suite. He led him to a chair and bade him to sit before he asked Henrik if he wanted anything to drink. Henrik asked for some coffee, which he got in a fancy cup and saucer with a couple of sugar and cream packets as well as a spoon.

He added the cream and the sugar and had just stirred it all in when Moreau left and a furious Regent came into the room.

He sat down across from Henrik and looked at him for a few moments, his hands toying with the broad platinum band that served as his wedding ring before he finally spoke to his guest.

“Did you bond with the pup?” he asked tersely. Henrik blinked and put the cup the cup down on the rug in case he needed to move quickly.

He inclined his head in reply. There was no sense in lying about the situation. Not when he had been moving on instinct. He didn’t think that explaining why he felt justified in mating and bonding with a pup that was a ward of his host was a good diplomatic move.

“I don’t need to tell you that was a foolish move on your part. Not only did you jeopardize an alliance with us...you also bonded with someone that can’t be with you.” Carbonneau told him, his voice dispassionate as he spoke. Henrik blinked in shock at the news.

“Why wouldn’t he come with me?” he asked, his pulse quickening as he the truth slowly sank in.

“He is under age to make that decision under our laws, for one. Not to mention the fact that his parents wouldn’t ever accept it. They haven’t gotten over his inclusion into our society, but this would tip them over the edge. No. I can’t allow it. Especially not after it was done without my prior consent and knowledge. You broke the laws of hospitality. There’s no other way around it. Unless of course, you want to declare war rather than an alliance.” Carbonneau stated.

Henrik looked away in order to compose himself before he turned back to look at the Eastern Alpha. Although Carbonneau was within his rights, Henrik didn’t think that he could give this up without a fight.

“You know what will happen to him if we are kept apart.” Henrik stated through gritted teeth.

Carbonneau nodded his agreement. “He’s young though. He will eventually recover from it. He also needs to understand that there are always consequences to actions and not all of them pleasant.”

Henrik laughed shortly at that reasoning. “That’s cold and harsh! He’s only eighteen.”

Carbonneau’s eyes flashed silver. “Yes, and he’s also a member of my pack. He needs to understand that he screwed up. I give orders for a reason and even though I may not like it, I have to follow through with the punishments afterwards. He committed the infraction, he has to pay.”

Henrik shook his head and had to bite his lip hard before he said something that he was going to regret and make the situation worse.

“He doesn’t know what will happen to him afterwards, does he?” he asked softly. Carbonneau looked down and sighed.

“ _That_ would be cruel, Lundqvist. No. The longer he stays in ignorance, the better it will be in the long run.” Henrik’s lips tightened at that.

“You can say goodbye to him, that at least I will give both of you, despite your indiscretions.”

“In my suite or here?” was all he allowed himself to ask lest he make the situation worse than it needed to be.

“Here. Come back in twenty minutes. The closing of council is half an hour. That gives everyone time to get cleaned up and to go on their ways.”

Henrik inclined his head in respect and left the room, concentrating completely on putting one foot in front of the other as he left the suite. He wouldn’t think of what was to follow or else it would kill him.  

He had known, in the abstract that he wasn’t going to see him again. But he had somehow hoped that it wasn’t really going to be the case. That somehow, they would make it work and see each other again and be with each other again, sharing everything with each other as they had last night. But now, in the cold light of day, he could see how they were all just hopes that crumbled as soon as reality intruded into the situation.

He took the elevator and entered his room in the same mechanic haze. He didn’t look at the now empty bed as he went straight to the bathroom to get cleaned up. It still hurt. Everything hurt, but he couldn’t afford to fall apart now. He had a goodbye to make and he was damned if he was going to miss the opportunity.

~*~*~*~

Sidney was clean and smelling of the expensive hotel soap and shampoo and tugging at his hastily knotted tie when Henrik showed up in the sitting room area of the Regent’s suite. True to his word, Carbonneau had walked out of the suite the minute that Henrik had arrived. But he had stipulated that the conversation would only last ten minutes. Plenty of time for goodbyes and that was it.

“You didn’t have to wear the tie.” Henrik told him, a sad smile playing at the corners of lips as he reached out and re-knotted the tie to lie perfectly. Sid looked down at the words and shrugged.

“I just wanted to look good for this last time.” He mumbled, suddenly feeling gauche at his childish efforts to impress his bonded mate. A mate that he was more than likely never going to see again, if he had understood his Alpha correctly.

“I appreciate it. But here, look at me.” Henrik coaxed him softly, tilting Sid’s chin up so that their eyes met.

“You will always look good to me. Always.” Henrik whispered before he kissed Sid gently, his lips moving rhythmically and softly against Sid’s own lips.

The kiss turned urgent when Sid felt him pulling away. He kissed Henrik clumsily, but with as much passion and desire as he possibly could. He wasn’t going to stay good-bye with some half-hearted kiss that he would later have trouble recalling.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Sid whispered after the kiss had ended and he was enveloped in Henrik’s arms. Henrik sighed and buried his nose into Sidney’s hair, inhaling the sweet herbal scent of his shampoo as well as his own unique wolf scent of maple and tamarack. He closed his eyes so that it would better imprint upon his memory before he pulled away to look into Sidney’s eyes.

“I wish you could come with me. But we both know it can’t happen. I’m sorry it has to be this way for the both of us.” Henrik replied gently. Sid swallowed hard and nodded.

“I know. Duty comes first.” He said hoarsely before he gave him a half-smile. “I’ll miss you.”

Henrik found himself smiling back, despite the ache that had now taken what seemed like permanent residence in his chest where his heart used to be.

“Try not to.” He told Sid before he gently stepped away from him, but not before he slipped something into his suit pocket. Sid watched him go, wishing there was something else he could do, but knowing full well there was nothing to be done.

“You were wrong though. It was horrible.” Sidney thought as he watched Henrik walk to the door, turn and give him one last look before he closed the door behind him.

~*~*~*~

 _Montreal, winter, 2009_

Sidney sat nursing a hot chocolate in the coffee shop of the hotel, his eyes fixed on the still hot sweet liquid in his cup. Beside him was a novel lying face down on the table. He had started reading it, but after he had found himself reading the same paragraph three times, he had given up on it and had decided to settle for looking around.

He glanced up at the clock and tried to hide his impatience. The weather had delayed the flights and he had to wait an extra hour. Although he was well acquainted with waiting, it didn’t make it any easier to do. Especially when it wasn’t the hopeless, fruitless waiting he had been doing consciously and unconsciously for the past four years.

Rationally, he knew that Henrik had to leave to clear up business. It was part of the game and part of his role as the European Council. He accepted it now as he couldn’t accept it when he was younger, having been put in the role himself: first as captain and then as the face of his team. He played the game to the best of his ability and came closer to forgiving the decision that had kept him away from his mate all those years.

But it still didn’t ease the sting of being without when Ovechkin could take his mate with him while he sat at home and traded emails back and forth, like they had done so infrequently during all those years of separation. He rubbed his eyes and tamped down the insecurity and envy with minimal effort. After all, he had been at it since he was eighteen. Besides, he knew it was futile to feel that way.

 Henrik would be here soon. That he was sure of, ever since Henrik had chosen to stay with him rather than fulfill duty until it was absolutely necessary for him to do so. Things had changed between them after that night, after it had become all too clear that if they kept up the way they had, they would never be happy. And the Western Alpha’s devotion to his two mates had also made Henrik realize that duty could be balanced with love. So Sid knew that as soon as Henrik came back to America, Sidney would be the first _loup_ he would see.

 He sighed and decided to look around the shop. The place hadn’t changed much since the first time he had found himself there. It was also still pretty empty that late at night again. The only other patrons he had seen, apart from himself were a couple and they looked like they were ready to leave pretty soon, leaving him alone.

He grimaced at the thought and winced as the expression pulled at the still healing split in his lip. Usually, he healed pretty quickly, but last month’s events had taken a hell of a lot out of him. He still was healing up some stuff and there were nightmares. He shuddered at the memory of some of them and swallowed down more of his hot chocolate. The doctors he had been talking to said that in time, they would go away as well. He really hoped so. It was starting to get old waking up in a cold sweat and then staying up half the night to chase any remainders away.

He was glad that it was only happening twice a week now instead of every night like it had in the very beginning. But he still had the odd night when he chose to stay up and read rather than face the nightmares that he knew were coming. Just like tonight. Despite the long day ahead full of meetings and delegations and clean-up over what had happened in Edmonton the previous autumn, he simply couldn’t sleep. The nightmares were simply too close to the surface and he wasn’t going to risk it.

He had just put his cup down when he saw a mug of spicy chai and a plate with a scone on it be set down on the table beside his novel, which was unceremoniously pushed to the far edge.

He looked up and smiled as Henrik sat down beside him in the booth. As he came in contact with his mate, he knew that for tonight at least, the nightmares wouldn’t bother him when they finally went upstairs to sleep again.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Not true, never happened. Prose is mine, mistakes, if they show up despite proof-reading are mine and I apologize in advance. Title and song quoted from Incubus "I Miss You"


End file.
